Promises to Keep
by Crime Scene Fairy
Summary: Sequel to Of Rangers and Ridicule. “…well, did the plan include this?” “Oh, yeah, Lucy. My plan for our first date SO included us getting kidnapped!” “I’m just checking, Joel! You’re grumpy, aren’t you?” Dates don't always go as planned for Rangers.


**Author's Note:** Hey, guys. I decided to edit Promises to Keep for a bit, and found a lot that I think I improved. This isn't as light and fluffy as Of Rangers and Ridicule. It's definetley darker, but I do like how it turned out. It was a blast to write, at any length, and brings in a whole bunch of plot hints for a full-length Ranger fic coming soon!

A few notes - Kate's partner Pokemon is a Croagunk. Why? I like Croagunk, and he's always my partner in Shadows of Almia. Plus, I have yet to see any version of Kate that has the partner of Croagunk. Another note is that this takes place about a week or so after Of Rangers and Ridicule. And this is the edited version.

I don't own Pokemon. I know, crushing, right? I do, however, own the characters of Lucy and Owen. If you like Lucy in here, you can check her out in the prequel to this - Of Rangers and Ridicule - and in skyfire146's story, No One Said It Would Be Easy. She brought in Lucy, and she's in-character there. There's lots of Joel/Lucy hints in there, too.

Please review, and please go vote in the poll profile for the next oneshot.

**

* * *

**

**Promises to Keep**

**

* * *

**

Joel was beginning to notice a pattern when it came to Lucy.

When he actually tried to do something nice for her, something usually went wrong, putting them both in some serous danger. Like tonight, for instance. And when they were pissed off at each other - which was usually all the time - something happened that forced them to work together, or else they'd probably get to die together. Painfully.

_This _just topped the cake.

It had only been a week ago that Joel had actually asked her out. While the plan had been to go out for dinner that very might, plans changed. In this case, plans had changed for a very good reason. Both of them had needed medical attention, however minor, to take care of the injuries they had sustained. A week later, Joel's shoulder was in a sling, and Lucy was using crutches and off active duty for about two more weeks if she took it easy. Joel would be able to go back to active duty in a week.

They _would_, at least, if they would be able to get out of this situation.

"…well, did the plan include this?"

Lucy's voice, calm and even a bit amused, graced Joel's ears. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Sure, they were dating. Sure, they had even kissed in Krokka Tunnel (Joel blushed heavily upon remembering it.). But now was not the time for her sarcastic comments. But then again, he said the wrong things to her, Sven would murder him.

The hat-wearing Ranger was extremely protective of the much small Top Ranger. They were rather like brother and sister. And Sven had personally told Joel what would happened if he hurt Lucy. He had come to Fiore only a few days after Lucy and Joel's incident in the cave. And he had not been happy upon learning that Joel had asked Lucy out.

But Joel knew that if they couldn't get out of this situation, it wouldn't matter what Sven wanted to do to the blond-haired Ranger who was dating his honorary baby sister.

"Oh, yeah, Lucy. My plan for our first date _so _included getting kidnapped!" Joel retorted, his eyes narrowing. Considering the fact that they were currently tied up against each other, back to back, unable to see each other, Joel thought it was quite impressive that he could tell that Lucy was scowling. They knew each other well, he guessed.

"I'm just checking, Joel!" Lucy shot back hotly. Joel could tell the scowl was full-blown by now just from the sharp tone of Lucy's voice. "You're grumpy, aren't you?"

"We were _kidnapped_! I've got a right!" he growled.

Joel knew that only they could've gotten themselves into this situation. Joel and Lucy had headed out, walking towards the restaurant. They had even made Dodrio and Shieldon stay at the Ranger Base under the care of a smirking Solana, who was staying at the base for the night, since Aria had gotten caught up at Wintown because of a blizzard. They had even left their stylers at the base.

That was where it all went downhill.

They had been attacked by about ten thugs. Joel, while he had been trying to protect himself and Lucy, had realized that whoever had gone after them really wanted there to be no problems. They had been going after a very petite red-haired girl and a man who couldn't see more than three inches without glasses. The thugs - and whoever had hired them - weren't going to take chances.

Which meant that Lucy and Joel were truly in serious trouble.

The attack itself was nothing that Joel and Lucy weren't able to handle. Joel had shouted for Lucy to run back to base and get help, pretty confident that he would be able to take care of it on his own. However, Lucy hadn't gone more than three steps before one of the larger of their attackers had grabbed her and put something over her nose. The fact that Lucy had screamed his name in a panic had brought his attention to her. She had struggled for a few seconds before falling limp. At that point, as rage exploded in Joel, something had been bashed at the base of his skull, and he had completely blacked out.

"Why were we kidnapped, anyway?" Lucy asked. She shook her head, and Joel blushed as he felt a strand of her hair lightly hit the back of his neck.

"Arceus knows, but I'm not going to just sit around and wait for someone to rescue us," Joel replied, his eyes narrowing. Lucy had a point, though.

Why had they been taken?

If Joel had to wager a guess, the most targeted Rangers for kidnapping would have been Solana or Lunick. Solana had managed to make enemies of a lot of people during the Rangers' battle with the Go-Rock Squad. Gordor had never been caught after the face-off at the Jungle Relic. Solana would be the most logical target… but Solana was tough, and knew what to expect from some bad guys.

Lunick would be a target for those only looking to hurt Solana. The two had begun dating immediately after the final battle against Gordor, and had gotten engaged within the last two months. However, Lunick had been a Ranger even longer than Solana had been, and he knew that he could be in trouble.

Add to the fact that their Plusle and Minun were fiercely protective of their Rangers, and Joel knew that any kidnapper would have problems taking Solana or Lunick.

Now, Joel realized, he and Lucy wouldn't have expected to be taken. Lucy had been in Almia at the time of the trouble with Go-Rock Squad. Joel had helped to fight them, but the biggest thing he had done was help Spenser liberate the Pokemon of the base and get the heck out of it before it blew up. He was still amazed that he and Spenser had gotten out of there in time. They had been alone, without their stylers, without their partners…

They had been perfect targets. There were two of them. If one didn't talk, they could threaten the other.

"We're idiots," Joel said, surprised as Lucy said the same two words at the same time.

"You just realized what I realized?" Lucy asked. Though they were tied against each other, Lucy's hand managed to reach Joel's, and she squeezed it.

Joel squeezed back as well. "Yep. We're complete, total, utter, moronic, stupid idiots."

"Speak for yourself."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

"Lucy, you're mean."

"Ah, you know I love you, Joel."

Joel blushed heavily upon hearing her words, but sobered up as he realized that someone was walking in the room. Lucy strained to look over towards the door, which was opposite of Joel. Joel's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, and he began to squeeze Lucy's hand, unwilling to let go of the red-haired Ranger.

She squeezed back, and Joel found himself filled with renewed hope.

They would figure a way out of this. Somehow.

A man walked through the door that held Joel and Lucy captive. The door slide shut behind him, and he smirked in dark pleasure upon seeing his bound captives. He was tall (much taller than Joel, and thereby much, much taller than Lucy), and had brown hair and dark brown eyes that almost seemed to be black in the right lights. He was dressed in black pants, black shoes, and a black shirt, and had a black Pokeball on his belt.

"You would think that two Top Rangers would be harder to capture," he taunted, shaking his head as he leaned against the wall, smirking at them both. "Neither of you were much of a challenge."

"Why don't you untie us and then we'll see how much of a challenge we are!?" Lucy taunted right back, struggling through the tight bonds. Lucy's hand threatened to slip out of Joel's tight grasp.

Joel didn't let go.

The man chuckled again. "Spirited, aren't you? Very interesting. I always liked that in a woman."

"Alright, perv, listen up. Never in a million years, so don't even dream about it. I've got a bunch of guy friends who are crazy protective of me, and that can work to my own advantage."

So she was aware of how protective Sven could be of her. And she was willing to use that to whatever advantage she could, especially in a desperate situation like this.

The taunting man smiled. "More and more attractive by the second. I would watch her carefully, Joel. You never know what she might get into."

The jolt of shock shot through Joel's whole body. He knew who he had captured, at any length. His surprise was cut short because of the snarl of pure rage that came from Lucy, and the increase of her struggle to get out of her ropes. Joel didn't let go of her hand. Joel couldn't help but smirk at some of the curses that came out of Lucy's mouth, along with some of the promises of what she would do to their captor once she was freed.

She had probably learned most of those curses from Sven. Joel always had _known _they were a bad influence on each other.

"What do you want?" Joel asked coldly, his eyes narrowing at their captor. He dug his one nail into the palm of Lucy's hand, and she stopped quietly. Lucy gritted her teeth, but she had gotten the message - 'shut up, you idiot, you're making this worse'.

The man laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know? Just know, however, that you both are going to be extremely useful in what we have planned…" He grinned darkly at Lucy, who was listening with rapt attention. "How about I start with our Top Ranger friend behind you?"

A protective, enraged, and dark anger came over Joel. "You touch one hair on her head and I swear to Arceus, I'll kill you." Joel could feel Lucy's shock just by their physical touch, and knew that, despite the horror of their situation, she was touched by his words.

The unknown captor smiled. "I won't deny that we have little time. Your friends are stubborn, to say the least. They already know that you have disappeared. They're searching for you, but it shall take them time to fine you." He clapped his hands.

Electricity exploded out of the floor where Joel and Lucy had been set. The two barely had a chance to cry out before being sent into the spiraling, black oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

Joel awoke what seemed to be hours later. He had no clue what had transpired while he was unconscious. With a jolt, Joel realized that it could've been hours or even days since he and Lucy had been kidnapped. He remembered that the man had said that the Union already knew they were missing. While Joel wasn't willing to believe them, if the Union did indeed know, it had been at least a few hours.

The next thing Joel realized that Lucy was missing.

Eyes wide with fear, he looked around the room in a panic. He ignored the throbbing pain that shot through his body and head. Lucy was _gone_.

If that man had hurt her, he was going to have hell to pay. He would also have to pay his own _life_.

Joel stood up slowly, shaking on his ankles. Pain shot up his legs, and he gritted his teeth. He was amazed that he still had his glasses. If he didn't have his glasses, he would be in more trouble than he already was in. He looked around the room, and realized it was the same room that he and Lucy had been in before. He bit his lip.

There was absolutely no escape, he could tell right then and there. The room was plain and empty, and Joel knew that there was no way for him to get out. Lucy was Arceus knew where, and was probably in some serious trouble, as she always was. But this was different.

There was something _wrong _with the man who had kidnapped them. Joel didn't know what the man was going to do, but Joel knew that he wasn't going to give up until he managed to rescue Lucy and get themselves out of it. He turned around sharply as he heard the door open.

His heart stopped in his chest as he saw the guards dump an unconscious Lucy on the ground.

Joel stood, frozen in shock for several moments as the guards (who somehow looked familiar to Joel) exited the room. He dove towards Lucy, pulling her away from the door and carrying her limp form towards the back of the room. Joel set Lucy down on the ground gently, his eyes dark with concern, fear, and absolute horror. He knew the signs of what had been done to Lucy immediately. Joel had seen it before, years ago, when he, Cameron, and Spenser had gotten themselves into a serious situation.

Lucy had been _tortured_.

* * *

"Arceus dammit! Where the hell are they?!"

The Rangers (and Operator and Professor) currently standing in the Ranger Union headquarters all glanced at the man who had just yelled out. The man was muscled, tall, and dark-haired, a red hat on top of his head. Sven, Top Ranger of Almia, was shaking with rage as he paced the third floor of the Ranger Union.

Spenser stood in the corner of the floor, staring at the large screen that showed maps of the Almia and Fiore regions. His eyes were hard, and his posture was tense. Solana and Lunick, both looking just as grim as Spenser and Sven, were standing near the operators, and both had looked over at Sven upon hearing his outburst.

The Union had sprung into action the moment Solana had found out that Lucy and Joel had been grabbed by someone. A young girl who lived in Fall City had seen Lucy and Joel's kidnapping, and had come to the Fall City Base in a panic, telling Solana what had happened. She had sprung into action, alerting the Union and calling Spenser. Spenser could tell that she was forcing herself not to panic.

However, the Union had then called Spenser, Lunick, and Solana to the Union headquarters themselves in order to search for Lucy and Joel, since a tip-off had told them that Lucy and Joel had been taken to Almia. It had been nearly a week since their disappearance, and it was beginning to take its toll on the loved ones of Joel and Lucy.

It was nearing midnight now. However, the search and rescue team was still awake. Sven, Solana, Lunick, and Spenser were not the only ones in the room at the moment. They had been joined hours ago by Kate, Keith, Murph, and Wendy, all of whom looked grim. Murph had gone to bed a few hours ago at Solana's insistence. Rhythmi, currently on operator duty, was also in the room, Professor Isaac sitting next to her and grasping her hand tightly in his own. Three of them were Top Rangers, while Rhythmi and Isaac were close to all of them. The partner Pokemon of the group were currently sleeping downstairs. Dodrio and Shieldon were nervous wrecks, and the three heads of Joel's partner hadn't stopped arguing.

"We're going to find them both, Sven," Kate told her friend, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I know we will." She shook her head. "If we figure out who did this, we can figure out where they're hiding them…" Long ago, people had learned a very serious lesson about Kate - mess with her friends, and you were in some serious trouble. She counted Joel and Lucy among those friends.

"Alright, let's think," Keith began, looking at the papers spread out on the table in front of him. "The tip-off said that they've been taken to Almia, but it's got to be somewhere that isn't that well-known…"

"We've got to consider whether they're after Lucy and Joel themselves… or just wanted two Rangers, and Lucy and Joel were convenient targets," Wendy added, frowning at the papers as well.

"Wendy's got a point," Solana agreed, nodding once at the Flying Ranger. "Joel and Lucy were going out on a date-" Sven scowled fiercely. "And they didn't have their equipment. They're also still injured from the cave incident. Joel's shoulder is still bad, and Lucy still can't really walk right. Convenient targets."

"…you know, ten minutes ago, the guys who kidnapped them were in for some serious beatings. Now, I'm just going to kill them." Sven shook his head.

"I'll join you!" Solana and Kate both replied immediately. They smirked at each other, and Lunick rolled his eyes. He glanced at his baby cousin, who looked so incredibly grim it scared him.

This would have been a happy reunion for him and Kate, had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. Lucy and Joel were two of Lunick's best friends. Lucy, the one who he was able to joke around with no matter what. Joel, the one who had first encouraged Lunick to ask Solana out. Those two were his friends, and he was going to keep looking for them until he found them.

He knew that Spenser and Solana were going to do the same. Everyone in this room would do the same.

"I've got to wonder if Dim Sun or Gordor is behind this," Spenser said suddenly. He stepped forward, eyes narrowing at the maps in front of him.

"Dim Sun wouldn't make sense," Kate replied, shaking her head. It seemed that she thought that Spenser might have stumbled on something, because she was watching him intently. "It's been disbanded ever since the Darkrai incident." Her face changed for a split second after mentioning the dark-type Legendary, but went back to normal within a second.

"We never caught Kincaid, though," Sven pointed out. "He disappeared after our little raid on the oil-field base of theirs."

"But if he would go after anyone, it would be myself, Rhythmi, Kate, or Keith," Isaac pointed out logically. "His vendetta - and I don't doubt that he's still holding one against us - is against us, and he'll do whatever he can to cause us pain. But he would go after Kate first. I know how he thinks."

"Don't cross him off the list, though," Kate replied. She looked mildly irritated at the thought of Kincaid. "He's still out there. He's just waiting to strike, that Ekans." She grinned as she mimicked. "'No running in the hallways!'. Idiot."

Keith scoffed. "What about Gordor?" he asked, looking at Spenser before turning to Solana and Lunick. "Was he ever caught?"

"Nope," Spenser replied simply, eyes narrowing.

"Neither were the Sinis Trio." Rhythmi tore her gaze off the map before looking at the others.

"The Sinis Trio disappeared after the attack on Altru Tower," Kate reported, frowning slightly. "And Gordor disappeared after Solana and Lunick managed to stop him near Summerland. Crazy thought here - but what if they joined forces?"

"…Kate, you're a genius."

Kate grinned. "Ah, shucks. Wait, you think I'm right, Solana?"

Solana nodded, her eyes bright as she strode over towards the table. Everyone watched her as she picked up several of the papers. She looked through them desperately, her eyes wild. Spenser and Lunick exchanged glances. They knew that Solana had realized something, but they had no clue what. Kate and Keith glanced at each other, and Sven looked hopeful.

"We've been assuming it's a new group, or even one of our old enemies," Solana explained breathlessly, taking one of the papers and looking at it. "But what if it's the same groups… joined together, striking against the Union itself?'

"They would know that if they kidnapped the wrong people, we would get onto them faster!" Kate continued, her eyes wide. She shook her head as she stepped forward, having caught on to what Solana was leading to. "If they were to take me or Solana, or even Keith or Lunick, who would immediately think Dim Sun or Gordor for revenge?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"So, go after two Rangers who weren't as involved in those conflicts," Solana added, shaking her head as she began to grin. "Lucy wasn't in Fiore for the Go-Rock incidents. She left Almia during the Dim Sun incident, she wasn't as involved in it. Joel, while he was involved in that incident, he wasn't as involved as Solana or Lunick or Spenser."

"They're also injured," Lunick continued, stepping forward. "They also were targets of opportunity. Lets say that they were waiting for the right opportunity. With Dodrio gone, they wouldn't be able to get help. Lucy's on crutches, and Joel's shoulder is still injured." He shook his head. "They were the perfect opportunity. I'd bet anything that people are watching us, and that if any of us had been in the perfect position, we would have been taken."

"So, Gordor and Sinis Trio are working together?" Sven asked, looking partially hopeful and partially confused. However, he still looked completely livid and ready to murder the person who had made the fatal mistake of kidnapping his 'baby sister'.

"I wouldn't dismiss Kincaid not working with them," Keith told them. "He would probably give anything to get revenge on us."

"So, we think about the bases of the teams, and that might be where they're hiding Lucy and Joel!" finished Rhythmi, grinning. "It's worth a try no matter what, and it's the best lead that we have right now."

"Alright. Go-Rock's base blew up," Solana listed, looking at the paper - which happened to be a list of bases.

"I'm calling Aria anyway, tell her to check it out," Spenser replied, his eyes determined and hard. He looked ready to do anything in order to help protect and save his friends. "And I'll alert Cameron and Elita." The two other Area Leaders had stayed behind in Fiore.

"Dim Sun's base is one that comes to mind. Middle of nowhere…" Keith trailed off after seeing the look on Sven's face. "What, Sven?"

"Ocean," Sven whispered, his face turning white. "That little girl in Fall City said that they were put on a boat after those thugs knocked them out. The oil-field base is in the middle of the ocean."

"They're at Dim Sun's base!" Spenser finished. "It's the best chance we've got, c'mon."

The Top Rangers all flew out of the room, racing down the stairs to capture some flying Pokemon. Rhythmi immediately turned on the radio to the break room. Isaac watched everyone leave, and then looked at his girlfriend, squeezing his shoulder.

"Voicemail, voicemail! Linda, Marcus, get back up here," Rhythmi said through the link. "We think we've found them."

* * *

Pain.

Nothing but agonizing pain. Lucy felt as though her body was on fire. They had been asking questions about the Union, the Top Rangers, and so many different things. Lucy had refused to answer them, and the man had gotten frustrated. They had tortured her for several hours, with Joel still unconscious in the room.

They had threatened to torture Joel as well, and that was the closest they had been to breaking Lucy.

She could take her own pain. Lucy was a Ranger, and she knew that pain was part of the life of a Pokemon Ranger. But she would do anything else in the world before knowingly put Joel in harm's way. She would never do that to him, no matter what the world came to, no matter if putting him in danger would save her life.

She was rather die for him.

Lucy somehow knew Joel would do the same for her.

She groaned softly as she realized that she was awake. Her head was resting on something, but she couldn't tell what. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open slowly, and then groaned in pain. She felt someone stroke her hair, and then tensed in both pain and fear. If this was that pervert again…

"Relax, Luce," came the soft and tender voice of a man she knew well. "I'm here. You're safe now… I'm here, they're not hurting you anymore."

"Joel," Lucy choked, her eyes squeezing shut. "Joel…"

"Shh… Lucy, just rest. You need it now."

Lucy realized that Joel's voice was cracking. Her eyes opened slowly, and she saw that Joel's face had nothing but concern on it. Her head was resting on his lap, and he was leaning against the far wall, as far from the doorway as possible. Joel stared down at the injured girl on his lap, his eyes concerned and sad.

Lucy whimpered. "Joel, it hurts. It really hurts…" She gritted her teeth as another wave of fire shot through her body. "What the hell did they do to me?"

"They tortured you," Joel replied, his voice steely as he glared at the door. "They tortured you, and when I get my hands on them, I don't know what I'm going to do. But they're going to regret it forever."

Lucy didn't nod. The pain was almost too much for her to answer. "Joel, have they gone after you yet?"

"No. They've left us alone since they dropped you back in." He continued to stroke her head. "I'm so sorry about this, Lucy."

"Why are you apologizing, you idiot?" Lucy asked, her voice cracking from the pain. "You said yourself that you didn't plan for us to get kidnapped by some psycho pervert…"

"If I hadn't asked you out in the first place, this wouldn't of happened."

"It's not your fault, so don't you dare think it's your fault, Joel," whispered Lucy. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to remain awake. "Joel, they're going to make you answer questions about the Union. Don't tell them anything. Even if they threaten me."

"What?" Joel replied, his eyes wide with fear. "What did they do?"

"They told me that they were going to torture you if I didn't tell them anything. I said they were bluffing… and apparently he was. He tortured me after that. He'll try and do it again… his name is Owen. The guy's name is Owen."

Everything was coming back to Lucy now. She had learned several things during her interrogation, but a lot of what had happened was lost in the pain shooting throughout her body and mind. The torture had done more to her than she knew. She trembled, and Joel held her gently against him, keeping her close.

"Did you learn anything else?" Joel asked softly.

"We're in Almia. That oil-field base of Dim Sun's." She started to say something more, but she suddenly fell still. Joel glanced down at her in horror, and then saw she had fallen unconscious. He closed his eyes.

Lucy was more injured than he knew. She had been severely tortured by them, and Joel knew that torture victims needed help as soon as possible. Joel had no idea of what might have been inflicted on her. But he knew that if it was severe enough, Lucy would die.

"How adorable."

Joel glanced up sharply, his hold on Lucy tightening. She whimpered in her unconsciousness, turning closer to Joel and snuggling against him. Joel's eyes narrowed as the dark man - named Owen, apparently - walked in, smirking as he looked at the two. Joel growled under his breath protectively, pulling his hand out of Lucy's dark red hair.

"I'm going to kill you," Joel promised Lucy's torturer. "I swear to Arceus. I'm going to kill you."

Owen smirked. "I look forward to your trying."

Joel felt pain explode through his skull before he blacked out again.

* * *

"Alright, buddy, where the hell are they!?"

The Dim Sun minion - who Kate had recognized from the attack on Altru Tower - whimpered at the pure deadly look in place on Sven's face. He had been pushed against the wall, and was currently three inches in the air, Sven holding him in place. Luxray growled, his paws and mane sparking as he glared at the minion.

Upon reaching the oil-field base, they had known they were at the right place. It had been crawling with Dim Sun members. The group had split up, and had begun searching throughout all of the levels of the base. Sven, Kate, and Spenser had gone off together, and were appearing to have more luck than anyone else.

"I don't know!" the minion choked out. He appeared to be sweating upon seeing the looks of pure rage on the faces of Kate and Spenser, standing behind Sven.

"Bull," Kate replied immediately, her voice tones harder than Spenser and Sven had even thought was possible for her. "They're here, we know. Tell us where they are, and we might not hurt you." Kate's Croagunk growled behind her, holding up one of his arms, which was powering up a Brick Break. The smirk on Croagunk's face would be enough to creep out any normal person.

"They're here, I know that much!" the minion finally admitted, eyeing the Croagunk with apprehension. "The boss took the red haired girl into the one room, tried to get her to answer questions."

"Lucy," Spenser whispered, his face suddenly pale.

"That was her name! She was too stubborn to answer questions, so the boss tried to convince her… he tortured her and even threatened to torture the other guy, but she refused…"

Sven looked prepared to kill the guy at this point. Spenser put a hand on his fellow Top Ranger's shoulder, trying to calm him down. They wouldn't be able to save Joel and Lucy if they weren't calm. But Spenser now knew that they were running on borrowed time. Torture wasn't a good thing, and Lucy could be more seriously injured than this minion knew.

Spenser glanced at Kate. Her face was pure white upon hearing what had happened to Lucy. This girl was barely sixteen years old - she was the youngest of all the Top Rangers, and was the youngest Top Ranger ever to live. But this was something that she couldn't understand. However, there was a maturity even stronger than a sixteen-year-old's in her eyes.

Spenser then remembered - this was the same girl who had faced down Darkrai at the age of fifteen. Spenser knew that if he had had to face down Darkrai - or any Legendary - at the age of fifteen, he would be completely destroyed. She had faced down Darkrai, Cresselia, and Heatran on her own. She had almost been sucked into the World of Nightmares, and would have been killed by Blake Hall on the top of Altru Tower if it were not for Keith. She wasn't a child anymore. She was a Top Ranger. She wasn't afraid of what was going to happen to her on this rescue mission.

She was terrified of what might have happened to Joel and Lucy.

"We've got to find them, now." Kate's voice was hard. "Tell us where they are. Now."

The tone of Kate's voice seemed to be more than enough to convince the minion. He immediately blurted out their location, and after Sven knocked him out with a sucker punch that he seemed to enjoy more than he should have, they hurried out of the hallway they were in and towards the location they had been told.

Within a few moments they had reached it. Spenser kicked the door down quickly, and the three raced in, freezing in their tracks upon seeing who was lying down, unconscious, in the room.

"Joel!" Spenser exclaimed upon seeing his friend on the ground. Sven stood frozen, watching the man who was dating his honorary sister. Kate rushed over as well, her face pale.

Joel groaned as Spenser shook him away. Joel's eyes fluttered open, and widened as he recognized his fellow Top Rangers, both of them looking at him in concern. He began to sit up slowly, Kate and Spenser grabbing his arms and helping to pull him up. By some miracle, his glasses were still completely fine.

"Joel, where's Lucy?" Sven asked, his face pale, as he stepped forward. Kate, being much smaller than any of the other Top Rangers other than Lucy, had been struggling under Joel's weight. Sven went to Joel's other side, supporting the blond-haired Top Ranger.

Kate grabbed her styler, pulling it out of her pocket. "Voicemail, voicemail! We found Joel, repeat, we've found Joel! He's not critically injured-"

"I was just unconscious," Joel explained, beginning to be able to stand on his own. Sven backed a way a bit, and Spenser alone supported his friend.

"-and Lucy is still missing. Continue searching."

"He took her," Joel realized. His face turned white as snow. "Arceus, he took Lucy. He took Lucy."

"Who took Lucy, Joel?" Spenser asked, his face pale. "Who took her, Joel?"

"Owen. He's the one who kidnapped us and tortured Lucy."

"He's officially going to be dead and buried by tomorrow night," Sven added, his face a dark mask.

"I get first crack at him," Joel growled. His face was dark with rage, appearing to be even darker than Sven's. "He threatened her in front of me. We've got to find her."

Spenser, Sven, and Kate nodded in agreement. The four raced out of the room, Spenser still supporting Joel heavily. Croagunk and Luxray followed the two.

_Hang on, Lucy. We're coming for you._

* * *

Once again, Lucy's world was filled with pain. Lying in the room where, a little less than a year ago, Kate had faced down Kincaid with Isaac and Sven right behind her, Lucy was shaking with the pain shooting through her body. She hadn't been asked any questions this time. She had just been tortured, and then dumped in this room.

She whimpered softly. The pure malice that Owen had within him had shocked her to the core. He hadn't shown any mercy… and he had told her of what he planned to do to Joel. But he had left suddenly… but not without promising Lucy that Joel would die, sooner or later.

Lucy couldn't move. The pain was too much for her.

She heard the door to the room open, and then heard a shocked cry. It was familiar to her ears, and it only took Lucy a second to realize that it was not Owen who had come into the room. It was someone close to her heart indeed.

"Lucy! Oh, Arceus, Lucy…"

"Is she alive?! Arceus, Joel, tell me she's alive…"

"Sven, she's alive! We need to get out of here, she's hurt-"

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Rhythmi, Lucy's badly injured, we're coming back in! Everyone else, get out of the base, we've got a critically injured Ranger with us!"

Joel's voice came to her ears. "I'm here now, Lucy, I'm here…"

Lucy blacked out.

* * *

"She's going to be fine."

The words brought relief crashing through Joel's mind, body, and soul. Lucy was going to be fine. It was now two days after Lucy and Joel had been rescued. All of Joel's injuries had been healed and treated. His shoulder was even alright now.

Joel now sat in the medical room of the Ranger Union. Spenser and Sven were now sitting in the room with him, and relief was both clear on their faces. Sven had been worried sick the last few days, and only Wendy had been able to calm him down enough to sit down and try to sleep for awhile. Joel hadn't gone to sleep yet. He was too worried about Lucy.

"Thank Arceus…" murmured Spenser, closing his eyes in relief. He had been worried at Lucy, too. "Are there going to be any other injuries?"

"No lasting ones," the doctor replied. "She needs to rest a bit before you all head back to Fiore, and she'll need to take it easy once you all get back to Almia."

Sven scoffed. "Lucy? Taking it easy? I don't honestly think that that's possible." Sven chuckled, the relieved smile evident on his face. "Is she awake?"

"Yes, she is," replied the doctor. He looked straight at Joel. "She's been asking to see you, Joel. You can go in, if you want."

Joel nodded before glancing at Spenser and Sven. "If it's alright with you both," he said to his fellow Top Rangers.

Sven and Spenser both nodded, alright with it. The two watched as Sven and Spenser walked out of the room, heading towards the room where Lucy had been situated as soon as they arrived back at the Ranger Union. The Union were all relieved that Lucy was alright, and everyone involved in the mission were incredibly glad.

Sven chuckled as soon as Joel disappeared. "Alright. He's got my approval now."

Spenser grinned at his friend. "I was wondering when you were going to admit that."

* * *

"Hey."

Lucy, currently hooked up to an IV and in an unflattering hospital gown, glanced over towards the door at the speaker. Joel stood in the doorway, smiling warmly at his fellow Top Ranger. Lucy smiled weakly back at him, her head resting against her soft pillow. The girl was incredibly exhausted from what had happened the past few days.

"Hey," Lucy replied softly. "Took you long enough to come back and see me."

Joel chuckled. "The doctors wouldn't let me in until they were sure that you were alright. You feeling alright, by the way?" he asked, frowning in worry at her. He sat down at the chair next to her bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Lucy replied. She closed her eyes softly for a second. "I just want to go back to Almia. When can I go back, exactly?"

"A few days. Once you get your strength back up."

"You think they'd believe me if I said that I was feeling great, and that I was ready go to back to Almia?"

"Doubt it." Joel sighed, troubled, looking at the red-haired girl. "You were severely tortured, Lucy. You're going to need some time for your body to recover. Seriously."

Lucy chuckled softly. "I'm just glad we're both out alive. Owen kept saying that you were dead… I didn't believe him."

Joel smiled softly. "I'm glad you're alright, Lucy." He kissed the top of her head softly, and then stood up. "Get some rest. We're going back to Almia in a few days." He stopped just outside the door as he heard Lucy say the few words that shocked him to the core.

"I love you, Joel."

Joel smiled softly, a warm happiness running through his body upon hearing those words. "I love you too, Lucy," he replied softly. "Love you, too. And I promise I always will."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And it ends on a happier note! I'm planning on writing more of these two - they've got a lot of things in store for them. But I hope you all liked it, please review and go vote on my poll page, and I'll see you all later!


End file.
